Dao Parellian
"Aren't the stars beautiful tonight? Listen closely, they're telling the stories that make your dreams." Dao Parellian (nicknamed Stargirl) is a celestial angel made completely of stardust. She is often quite childlike in personality, but is completely capable of acting mature. Dao is the child of Neve Feron and a woman who's first name is unknown. Description Dao is a short woman with tan skin, blue eyes, and blue hair. She stands at 5'2", a height which she's shown repeatedly to enjoy. Her body is entirely comprised of stardust, meaning she can heal from damage near-instantly and change her appearance easily. Dao has a large tattoo across her back similar to the one on her brother's back, a symptom of having inhabited The Parasite. Dao generally wears loose or light clothing as she doesn't care about her body being exposed. She also enjoys wearing large sweaters that make her seem smaller than she already is. Background Birth & Ressurection Dao was stillborn to Neve Feron and an unnamed woman whom she's never met. There her life would have ended, if not for a celestial angel that appeared before her father and brought her back to life. When this happened, her body became a generator of stardust. Her skin became comprised of it, her blood ran with it, her hair was laden with it. She ran on it, and produced it. this freed her from having to eat, sleep, any function of a human. Because of this she has favouritism towards Celestials. Childhood After she was saved from death, she became her father's favourite easily. She didn't notice this however, and instead busied herself with being friends with her brother, Valli Parellian. She insisted on going on adventures with him, sitting next to him at the dinner table, playing outside with him when they were younger, everything. She wanted to be right by his side constantly. It was almost as if she knew what would happen the year he turned 15. One day, she decided to stay home to learn magic with her father, on the same day her brother Valli went out to slay a monster he'd heard of from humans. He perished, and she mourned for 5 days straight. On the 5th day, her father became desperate to alleviate her sorrows and went to Chaos, one of the Gods of Shadows. With his help, Valli was brought back to life as a shadow creature comprised of a small piece of the void. Because of this occurrence, she has favouritism towards Shadows. Current Day After she reached the age of 20, Dao left her father's care and decided to live in the clouds. Once she did, she found that she had a certain affinity to the stars in the sky. She now considers herself the Keeper of The Stars.She is responsible for constellations, shooting stars, and sometimes meteors. Abilities Dao's body is completely comprise of stardust, because of this she does not need to eat, drink, sleep, or breathe. She's completely self sufficient from resources. In addition to this, because stardust can be used to change emotion she can give herself an aura to sway emotions a certain way. If Dao were to cut herself and collect the blood, she could create stardust from it to be used by another person. Dao can conjure small items, fly, and float. She's extremely light due to what her body is comprised of, which gives her these abilities. Relationships * Parents: Neve Feron - Father, Unnamed Mother * Siblings: Valli Parellian - Brother, Faeron - Brother, Daisy - Sister * Children: None * Romantic Relationships: Noah (Formerly) * Friends: Odaviing Varo, God, Everyone who exists really Trivia * Dao does not get drunk from alcohol, and can only be intoxicated by milk. It does not matter what source it comes from. * Dao is infertile, and cannot have children. * She's nearly weightless. * Dao held 6 vectors when infected with The Parasite. Category:Character Category:Female